Breaking
by PeskyPixiee
Summary: When Terra is a... bad word to Raven, Beast Boy defends her and hurts Raven. What happens? Going to be a twoshot. Sorry about the sucky summary. It's 2:30 in the morning. BBXRAE.
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys****‼**** wazzupppp? okay, so i had this idea for a oneshot a loooooooooongg time ago. i've been writing it this week, blah blah blah… there's really not much more to say :D enjoy! :)**

**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS.**

Raven sat in the common room, enjoying her herbal tea, peace, and quiet before anyone could wake up and interrupt the silence. Normally, she wouldn't have had to worry about anyone being up this early. Then _Terra_ came. Apparently she was an 'early riser' because she was always on the move, or whatever. Suddenly the doors swooshed open behind the sorceress. Speak of the devil.

Terra walked right past Raven, grabbed the T.V. remote from the coffee table, and continued on her way to the kitchen. Right before disappearing from Raven's line of vision, however, Terra glanced in her direction.

"Raven." she said simply with a scowl.

"Terra." Raven responded, adding a slight glare.

Terra simply headed to the kitchen. Raven went back to her reading, concluding that she might get some silence after all. Until the television flicked on. Raven huffed and lifted her head. Rolling her eyes, she said, "Terra, would you mind?"

"Sure, Ravie." she replied in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Raven looked back down to her book, when the volume emitting from the T.V. in front of her suddenly increased, rather than decrease like she had expected, or at least hoped, it would. Raven groaned and slammed her book shut as the volume went back down and she heard laughter from the kitchen.

Raven was about to tell Terra off, but the common room doors swooshed open once again. She turned, revealing a gruff-looking Beast Boy entering the room and stopping near the doors to stretch.

"Ugh, whatever." Raven said, standing up and gliding to the doorway. She slowed down briefly when she reached Beast Boy and said, "You should really tell _that_ to stop being such a-"

"Raven!" he suddenly yelled, interrupting her. She stopped and turned towards him, an eyebrow raised. Terra had made her way over, standing behind him with her arms crossed, smirking. "Rae, you seriously need to get over yourself. Ever since Terra got here, you've done nothing but be a bitch to her! She hasn't done a single thing to you! We all get it, you're pissy." Beast Boy was suddenly shouting at her, infuriated. Raven just stood there, shocked, with wide eyes. By now, the rest of the titans had made their way to the scene.

"And guess what? I, personally, am sick of it. I'm sick of the attitude, everything. You're just being a jerk to Terra because she's better than you, and you know it! You're afraid she's going to replace you, and you're probably right. So you know what? I don't care anymore. I don't care for your personality, your mood-killing, your cynic-ness, your boredom, your smart-ass, anything. I don't care. About. _You_." Beast Boy finished in a low voice, glaring at Raven. The remaining team members stood there with their mouths wide open, and Raven felt hot tears stinging her eyes, threatening to spill over. She simply closed her eyes and shook her head as a single tear rolled down her cheek, before bringing her cloak up and disappearing into the floor.

/./././././././././././././././././././././

Raven had spent the rest of the day in her room, avoiding any and all contact with anyone outside of her bedroom. She had thought of leaving, sure, but what good would that do? That would only prove that Terra belonged there and she didn't, and she wasn't the type of girl who would admit that, especially if she didn't believe it were true. Besides, even with what Beast Boy had said, leaving still seemed a little overdramatic. Beast Boy hadn't come to apologize or anything, but she didn't care… no, she didn't care. She was perfectly happy sitting in her room and not ever leaving it to face complications.

But the next morning, Raven got up and dressed heading to the kitchen as quietly as possible. She had decided that she was in serious need of nourishment, and that 23 hours was far too long to go without such. So here she was, treading through the halls of Titans Tower at 5 in the morning, when Raven heard a step behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks, and heard, "Up a little early, aren't we?" Terra. Great. The last thing Raven needed right now.

Raven continued on, not even bothering to respond.

"Hey!" Terra semi-shouted.

"Leave me alone, Terra." Raven said.

"No. You obviously don't like me, and vice versa, and it's clear that only one of us is going to remain a Titan… So come on, hit me." she suddenly finished. What, was she insane?

"I'm not going to fight you, Terra." Raven replied as she continued walking. Terra scoffed.

"What, afraid?" As she said this, she shoved Raven into the nearby wall. Raven leaned on it, regaining her composure. She definitely didn't want to lose her temper right now. Standing up and restabilizing herself, she repeated through clenched teeth,

"I am not. Going. To fight you." Raven roughly turned the corner, with Terra following close behind.

"I didn't ask you!" Raven was again thrown into the wall, harder this time, and before gravity could pull her off of it, Terra brought her foot up and, in one swift movement, propelled it into Raven's stomach. Raven fell to her hands and knees, clutching her stomach in one grasp and coughing and gasping for breath. She heard Terra's maniacal laughter, then suddenly silence. Until…

"Hello?" There came Starfire's innocent, questioning voice. Raven decided just then, on the spot, that she wouldn't tell what had happened. Starfire rounded the corner and saw her friend kneeling on the ground. She gasped,

"Friend Raven, what has happened to you?"

"I-uh, I" Raven simply continued coughing, still having the wind knocked out of her. Then she got up after a moment, back to normal, and simply said, "Starfire, _please_ do not tell anyone. It's for the best, trust me. Nothing happened." Then Raven just walked away, leaving a very confused Starfire standing in the corridor.

/./././././././././././././././././././././

One by one, the Titans emerged from their bedrooms and arrived in the common room. Raven had decided to stick around, because if she left she couldn't catch Starfire if she slipped and spilled something about this morning. Raven didn't want anyone knowing. Especially if Starfire said something about it, it would only raise questions, and if she told the truth no one would believe her. Besides, she didn't want to admit that Terra had overpowered her.

The first to awake after the girls was Robin. After him, surprisingly, arrived Beast Boy, who still avoided any and all contact with Raven. Everything was awkwardly quiet as everyone was lounging around the common room, before Cyborg walked in. Normally, with seemingly all the gusto he could muster up, he would walk in with a huge smile on his face and a loud phrase regarding a meaty breakfast. But oddly, this time he walked in with a completely somber appearance.

"BB, a word?" he nodded seriously towards the doors behind him and Beast Boy gave him a questioning look, but complied.

About 10 minutes later, they both returned to the common room. Beast Boy had sort of a dazed, shocked look about him, and Cyborg, in the same manner as before, was carrying a tape. He wordlessly walked over to the T.V. and stuck the tape in, and began waiting for the static to disappear. The remaining teens all threw curious looks around, and gathered around the couch to see what was happening. The fuzzy white noise vanished, and appeared black and white footage of Raven walking down the hallway. Everyone looked at her, and she held her hands up defensively, still unclear as to what was going on. Then it hit her. This morning. The fight. The surveillance cameras.

"Crap." Raven muttered. She turned around and silently stalked over to the dining table, where she sat down, crossed her legs, folded her arms and stared down at her lap as she waited for the clip to end. This should be interesting.

_**FIN.**_

**haha, jk :) soooo turns out, it's actually gonna be a two-shot. because it's 2:30 in the morning and i'm effing tired. also, as i forgot to mention pre-lie-shot (raise your hand if that made sense), i'm sorry i pretty much vanished off of the face of fanfiction for, like, ages. i got… distracted :D so anywho, i'm very sorry if this made no sense at all, sleepy=loopy for Xdark birdX. i shall finish sometime this week. goodnight cutie patooties xxoxo :) 33**

**p.s. i'm ALSO sorry if there's bunches of typos; i'm typing in the dark. laptop=no electricity required=GREATNESS. however, light=requirement for sight, and lackthereof=NONO. ugh, i'm confusing myself. goodnight. er, morning. there i go again. whatever. i'm rambling. ciao.**

**oh, and, reviews=love! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

just kiddingg! no chappie yet :) i'm only posting this to get more reviews, honestly… i'm such a bitch XD but i do really wanna know what people think of this :) okay so… sorry. i'll probably post the rest tomorrow :) goodnight lovelies, xxxo. :]


End file.
